Chasing Cars
by Estelle J
Summary: AU. No Voldemort or Death Eaters. Draco wants to be what Harry always was to him.  Based on Chasing Cars Drarry video on Youtube. Rating will fluctuate.


**I've had this in my head for a while now, and if you want to know what happens and ruin it for your self, go to YouTube and look up "Drarry". It should be the first one, if not, then it's under this link.**

**http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAq9r6GvSFo**

**Summary: AU. No Voldemort or Death Eaters. Both character's parents are dead. Draco wants to become to Harry what Harry has always been to him. **

**I haven't had a bit of inspiration like this for a while now, but I saw this video and wanted it to get more hits, so if you search it, this story will make more sense. **

**I'm going to follow Harry and Draco's relationship until the end of the video. **

Draco Malfoy chuckled to himself. Who on earth would have thought, that he, Draco Malfoy, would abandon the wizarding world and adopt the muggle lifestyle. He looked around his large apartment. It technically wasn't an apartment, but he didn't like calling it a house either though. He wasn't completely sure why, maybe it was because it made him remember that he was only 21, and still single.

And gay. He wasn't sure why he felt that was part of it, but it was.

In the wizarding world, gays weren't accepted as much as whey were in the muggle- or, human, world. He wasn't used to guys, quite attractive guys, coming up to him and just plain out asking for his number.

He often sat thinking about these kinds of things, until his head hurt so much that he took an Aleve and went to bed. But today was different. He felt different. He was wearing his new sleeveless black form-fitting shirt, and he felt, well, sexy. Extremely sexy.

And then the doorbell rang.

Draco reluctantly got up from watching this muggle show he loved, thinking that Mike kid was actually pretty hot with those killer abs.

"Yes?" Draco asked, then was surprised to see who was standing there, staring back at him.

"Harry?" Harry smiled hesitantly at him.

"In the flesh." He chuckled nervously.

Draco took in his appearance, he was dressed down, with a windbreaker, jeans, and a _very _nice haircut. "Well come on in. I was just going to make myself some tea, would you like some?" He asked, grinning. He wasn't of course, but Harry Potter just willingly came to his house! How did he even find his house?

Harry smiled broader at him.

"Coffee would be great, Draco." He said, stepping past him into the house. Draco stared after him, caught himself, and did NOT allow himself to blush furiously.

Harry looked around Draco's house. It was roomy, yet cozy. He smiled to himself. This was just too ironic. Draco Malfoy. He laughed to himself. Well, Draco sure had grown. His hair was longer in the front and short in the back. He smiled at the noise of Draco hurrying around in the kitchen. He had definitely not been about to make tea.

Draco finally sauntered into the living room holding two steaming mugs of liquid. Harry grinned and murmured his thanks as he sipped his tea. The men sat silently sipping their tea and watching the sunlight stream in through the window, making a pattern of squares on the ground. Harry was first to break the silence.

"So how have you been, Draco?" He asked cordially. Draco lowered his mug from his lips.

"Fine, I suppose. How have you been?" He asked warily. Harry smiled slightly and leaned forward.

"I meant, what have you been up to and such?" He modified with a smirk.

Draco blinked boredly. "Well. I got a house." Harry grinned.

"There we go, now you're even talking!

Draco rolled his eyes. Why, again, was he even talking to this stupid Gryffindor? Oh, that's right. He had a stupid crush on him.

Harry seemed to go alert suddenly. Draco froze. Did he have mind-reading abilities? Did hear everything he'd just thought?

"Hey Dray, you don't happen to have an oven, do you?"

Oh.

"Yes, I do, Potter. Why is that information relevant to you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I know this really sweet little cake recipe that I'd love to show you."

Draco nodded and didn't let his face show what he was really feeling. Harry wanted to show him a recipe? Cake, even? He smirked. "Didn't know you could bake, Potter. You weren't the best at potions."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and Draco felt his heart tug slightly. That sounded rather harsh, now that he thought of it. That was a stupid move. Why wouldl you said that to the person you wanted to like you? Idiot. He opened his mouth to apologize.

"But baking isn't potions, which would explain why you can't make a decent mug of coffee"

Draco felt his mouth hang open as he watched Harry walk into his kitchen. After a moment's thought, he followed him.

**So that's all for now, if you want more, I'll take suggestions for interpretations of the video. Thanks, please review! Please! Please!**

**Seriously, just click it.**


End file.
